Aube: un amour naissant
by Mylover13
Summary: Me voila pour une longue histoires. Les personnages principales sont TY/FLYNN ET CECE/ROCKY. En second plan DEUCE/RORY ET TINKA/ EROS. Mais attention: il y a plusieurs mort donc un au une principale. Je vous dit pas plus. Là je suis dans l'épilogue, bientôt cette histoire va se terminer donc chapitre chaque semaine, le jeudi. La fin est de plus innatendue haha, venais voir...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Aube : un amour naissant

Pairing : Ty/Flynn

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartient pas dommage.

Raiting : M

Essaie : Je prévois au moins plusieurs chapitre. Je vous tiendrai au courant, j'ai déjà commence le chapitre 1. Bon lecture, Bye

**Prologue: Un début à tout**

C'était une journée assez étranger, tout le monde étaient bizarre, j'avais pas trop compris leur délire. De toute façon comme d'habitude je m'en fiché mais pas de cette journée mon dieu j'avais encore l'impression de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça mais j'ai adoré, je l'admet. Je pense encore, je crois que je vais pas réussir à dormir.

Flash-back :

J'étais entrain de joué avec mon ami Rory lorsque Cece et Rocky étaient rentrés j'avais pas trop compris leur conversation puisque j'étais à fond sur mon jeu. En plus de ça j'étais entrain de gagner. Puis Ty et Deuce étaient arrivé. J'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient pas de maison à chaque fois c'est ici qui tiens leur conférence, franchement ces quatre là ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture lorsqu'ils étaient entrain de parler de garçon. Les filles se sont allées dans la chambre de Cece, et Deuce quand-t-a-lui, il est venu joué avec nous. Je me suis vite fatigué, j'en avais marre alors j'ai rejoint Ty qui était entrain de regarder la télévision. Je me suis assis sans lui adresse la parole, de toute façon ce serrai peine perdu car il était absorbé par l'émission qui passait.

- Ty...eh ho, Ty.

- Quoi ?

- Eh calme toi un peu, je voulais juste te signaler que Deuce est partit.

- Ah bon..., (il regarde et voit que je disais la vérité.)

- Oui tu étais tellement subjugue par l'émission que tu n'as même pas remarqué.

- Eh...oui. Bon je crois que j'y vais moi aussi.

- Où ?

- A la maison Flynn.

- Ah, (je suis un peu déçu.)

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Oh rien c'est juste que je vais resté tout seul ici, ( Je le regarde. C'est vrai quoi j'ai pas envie de rester tout seul.)

- Eh Rory...Je vois, il est partit aussi.

- Oui alors tu reste.

- Oui bon qu'est-ce qu'on va faire.

- Eh...pourquoi pas regardait une série.

- Oui t'as raison.

- Je crois que Cece et Rocky vont rester un moment dans la chambre, ( j'ai dit en regardant vers la porte. Je me demandais ce qu'elles faisaient dans la chambre. Ty a mit une série et on a commencé à le regarder. Les heures passèrent sans qu'on bouge du canapé, j'étais fatigué alors j'avais glissé sur le corps de Ty, ma tête est venu se poser sur son épaule.), Je suis désolé...

- C'est rien si tu veux reposer sur mon épaule va si.

- Merci, je suis un peu fatigué de rester toujours dans la même position, ( Je place ma tête sur son épaule, c'était vraiment plus confortable. Et tout reprend la on a laissé c'est à dire la série sans que j'interrompe. Je crois aussi qu'il a marre de rester dans la même position alors que j'ai voulu me déplacer, il me ramène vers lui. Sa tête vient se poser sur ma tête, il m'entoure de ses bras, je me rapproche un peu plus et on reste comme ça. Je trouve ça génial, j'ai pas beaucoup posé de question. La série vient de ce terminer mais on est resté élancer l'un à l'autre. Personne ne voulait bougeait. L'atmosphère c'est un peu devenu électrique mais paisible, calme comme si on attendait se moment. C'était ridicule mais en cette instant je m'en fiché. J'ai voulu lui parler alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche, il m'embrassa. J'étais un peu surpris, mes yeux étaient écarquilles, mon cœur commença à battre à la chamade. J'étais plongé dans un rêve éveillé et c'était tellement beau. Je voulais plus que ça s'arrête. Ses lèvres étaient d'une délice, il me caresse sans brusquerie peur de briser ce moment mais tout à un fin. On revient à la réalité, j'étais sonné alors j'ai pas pu arrêter Ty qui c'était précipité vers la porte quand j'ai reprit mes esprit c'était déjà trop tard. J'ai voulu le rattraper mais ma mère était rentré et ma empêche de sortir car c'était déjà 21h30. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et je suis content. Je dis au revoir à ma mère.)

Fin du flash-back

Et voilà où j'en suis dans ma chambre entrain de penser à se baiser. Je rougis à chaque fois que je pense. Maintenant je vais essayé de dormir sans que cela me perturbe. Demain...peut être...j'aurais une explication.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1: Honte et Explication

Je me réveille aujourd'hui un peu plus tôt. D'habitude c'est moi qui me lève le dernier mais j'ai pas trop bien réussit à dormir. C'est toujours le même problème le baiser échanger hier. Je me lève, j'ouvre la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres qui dorment. Je vais à la salle de bain avec une serviette et des vêtement. Je ferme la porte et je commence en me brossant les dents, puis je prends une douche. Je me sèche et j'en file mes vêtement. Je vais dans la cuisiner pour manger:je prends du jus d'ananas ce que je préfère et toujours lorsque je suis angoisse comme aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de revoir Ty. Je prends du pain et du beurre et je m'installe pour manger. Je sais même pas combien de temps, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées que j'ai même pas entendu quelqu'un s'approcher de moi :

- Bonjour petit frère bien dormit...eh Flynn, ( Cece vient me secoué.)

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh je voulais juste te dire bonjour mais tu es carrément à l'ouest. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, juste j'ai pas bien dormit.

- Eh, ( Encourage Cece)

- Eh rien, c'est tout. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai pas le droit de me réveillé.

- Oui mais lorsque tu te réveilles ce vers 10 h. Alors toi aussi tu as eu dû mal à dormir.

- Non, je viens juste chercher à manger et puis je pars.

- OK, ( Elle va préparé son repas, elle vient vers moi.), eh Cece pourquoi tant de nourriture.

- Oh ça, c'est pour Rocky.

- Elle a dormit ici !

- Oui, (elle rougit un peu mais j'ai pas trop compris. Je la laisse partir et ensuite c'est ma mère qui arrive. Elle me regarde bizarrement mais je l'ignore. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de me voir ici à cette heure. A 8h00 alors que je me lève toujours à 11h lorsque je vais pas à l'école. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et on continu à manger. Un truc me passe par la tête et je demande).

- Eh tu savais que Rory devait dormir ici !

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien. Je savais pas.

- Bien sur, tu étais tellement à fond sur ton jeu avec Rory que tu as oublié ce que j'avais dit, ( Je rougis car moi ça me rappelle autre chose. Oh moins elle n'a froncé de sourcille. Je crois qu'elle pense que je suis juste embarrassé parce que je l'avais pas écouter. Puis je vais dans ma chambre et je me couche. J'ai pas envie de sortir d'ici et j'ai pas envie de rougir tout le temps lorsque je verrai Ty. Je pense qu'à son nom et mon cœur bat à la chamade comme une musique dans une boite. Je me lève vers 12h car je devais rejoindre Rory à sa maison et j'ai vraiment pas envie dit aller. Je prends du courage, je dis au revoir à tout le monde mais sauf à Cece qui était enfermé avec Rocky dans sa chambre, je passe à côté d'eux et j'entends un gémissement mais je prends pas compte mais pourtant je devais car ses filles réagissent de plus en plus bizarre lorsqu'on est tous réunit. Je regarde la porte d'entré avant que je ne sorte, je jette un coup d'œil, j'ai pas envie de rencontrer Ty puis je sors en courant presque. C'est pathétique mais je peux pas l'affronter. J'arrive à la maison de Rory, il me ouvre je lui dit bonjour et il me laisse entré mais la je remarque Deuce et j'ai peur qu'il soit là. Mais en regardant plus près non, il n'est pas là. Je pousse un soupir des soulagement. Rory me regarde bizarrement et je lui offre mon sourire pour qu'il s'inquiète pas. Je viens m'asseoir à côté de Deuce.)

- Bonjour Deuce, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?,( Il me regarde embarrassé comme Cece pour tout à l'heure mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont même Rory.)

- Eh...

- Il vient ici pour joué, ( il sourit mais c'était neveux. Les habits de Deuce me disait quelque chose.)

- A cette heure ici, tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous avec Tina. ( sans me rendre compte je venais de jette un coup de froid.)

- Comment tu sais ?

- Simple c'est Ty qui m'as dit, ( moi qui était promis de ne pas penser à lui. Ne rougit pas, calme toi, voilà c'est mieux. Je regarde Rory, il a dû mal à caché sa colère va savoir pourquoi.)

- Je...

- Bon on va jouer, ( j'interrompe Deuce pour commencer la partie parce que je voyais que l'atmosphère devenait lourde. On a joué, j'ai perdu, j'ai un mauvais foi et puis je suis partit. Rory a voulu que je reste mais j'avais pas la tête à ça. J'étais entrain de marcher lorsque je me bascule au sol mal au crâne. Une personne venait de me basculer. Je frotte mon crâne lorsque j'ai voulu le dire les quatre vérité en face, je suis reste muet car devant moi était la personne que je voulais pas voir, Ty Blues.)

- Flynn, ( je le vois aussi embarrasser, je suis tellement bouge bée que je ne parle même pas. Il m'aide à me lever. Je sais plus quoi faire, j'ai pas envie d'être ici mais peut être j'aurais mon explication cette fois, avant que je lui demande, il me prend par la main et on commence à marcher vers nos maisons. Je suis tellement confus que je le laisse me traîner comme ça, sur nos passages il y avaient des gens qui nous regardaient bizarrement avec assistance. C'est vrai quoi, comment Ty est entrain de me traîne, on a le droit de nous regarde comme ça. Sans un mot, on va chez lui puisque personne n'était dans la maison. Comment je sais grâce à Deuce qui parle trop à mon avis. Il ouvre la porte et on rentre, sa main s'appuie encore plus fort sur mon bras et je commence à avoir mal.)

- Ty, tu me fais mal, lâche moi, ( il se rend compte et me lâche. Je vois qu'il comprend pas pourquoi il m'as en mener ici. Je soupire et je vais m'asseoir et puis je veux une explication.)

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire.

- Non merci, je veux une explication !

- De quoi ?

- Oh je sais pas, pourquoi tu m'as embrasser hier, ( il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et prend mes mains.)

- Je suis désolé pour hier, je voulais pas.

- Tu n'as pas aimer alors.

- C'est pas ça, ( il vient de voir qu'il vient de tomber sur mon piège, je suis pas un Jones pour rien.)

- Tu sais, moi aussi je sais pas quoi penser de la nuit passer. Je suis perdu plus que toi, je comprends pas le sens, j'ai passé toute la nuit à cause de toi j'ai pas pu dormir.

- Je suis désolé Flynn, je comprends pas moi même mon geste. Je crois c'était à cause du climat, c'était calme et paisible et je crois que cela que je suis penché pour aller t'embrasser.

- Dis moi, ( je commence à rougir), est-ce que tu as aimé?(bon sans de dieu pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma bouche. Ty me regarde et sourit et la je rougis encore plus.)

- A ton avis, Flynn.

- Je sais pas moi, ( j'ai dit en le provoquant, je continue.), prouve le moi. (oh là cette fois j'ai de l'audace pour le demande mais je crois pas qu'il va pas le faire. Sans me rendre compte, il vient vers moi, me prend par le visage et m'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fois ci je suis plus du tout surprit, je fais de même. C'est tellement bon, comme hier et encore plus meilleur car je profite. Au bout de quelques minutes, on se sépare par manque d'air. Il m'élance et me fait basculer sur le canapé. On rigole tous les deux sur cette situation.)

- On a l'air vraiment malin tous les deux.

- Ça tu la dit Ty, haha franchement regarde nous. ( on se regarde et on part vers un autre fou rire. On est dans notre bulle, c'est comme si on était perdu dans un brouillard de désir. On revient à la réalité quand on attend la porte s'ouvrir, Ty se relève vite pour s'éloigner de moi, moi aussi je fais de même.)

Fin

Bientôt

CHAPITRE 2: Découverte et Colère


	3. Chapter 3

Je sais c'est court mais je suis sur une période d'étude. Bientôt je vais passer mon bac le mercredi 19 2013 alors je serai plus disponible jusqu'à 29 Juin.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Oh oui j'ai oublié merci pour les commentaire pour mon premier chapitre : ILUV ET ILOVEMARKAXEL.

CHAPITRE 2: Découverte et Colère

La porte s'ouvrit et je vois Mme Blues. Elle appela quelqu'un pour aller l'aider. Elle avait deux sac bien remplit de nourriture. Ty est allé l'aider pendant ce temps, j'essaye d'apparaître calme pour qu'elle ne remarque rien de suspicieux. Ils rentrent tous les deux et elle me voit :

- Bonjour Mme Blues

- Bonjour Flynn,( elle part vers la cuisiner déposé le sac et reviens), dis moi Ty est-ce que tu as vu Rocky.

- Non pas aujourd'hui, ( j'allais dire quelque chose mais je me suis tue. Elle vient vers moi et s'asseoir à côté de moi.)

- Flynn, mon garçon est-ce que tu as vu Rocky ?, ( elle parlait avec calme mais je voyais qu'elle était en colère. Elle me prend pour qui ! J'ai choisie la deuxième solution.)

- Non je sais pas où est-elle !

- Merci qu'au même, ( Ty me regarde, il sait tout de suite que je mens. Je hoche juste les épaules pour qu'il comprend.)

- Bon je vais rencontrer moi. Je vous laisse.

- Déjà pourquoi ne pas rester.

- Désolé Mme Blues mais j'ai des choses à faire.

- D'accord, si tu vois Rocky dit la que je l'attends.

- OK pas de problème. Au revoir Ty.

- Je vais t'accompagner Flynn, ( Il dit en se pressant de sortir d'ici aussi, il m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte et sa mère est partit vers la cuisiner.). Tu sais où elle est, non ?

- Oui et alors

- Oh rien, ( il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, on se sépare et on se dit au revoir. Je rentre chez moi, c'est calme trop calme même. Je vais dans la chambre de Cece et je frappe pour qu'elle m'attends. Je commence à me patiente et la je l'ouvre carrément et je vois un spectacle ou je voulais pas voir), Je...je suis désolé, ( Je m'enfuie au salon et la je les attends. Ils viennent quelques minutes plus tard toute rouge, je leur souris en retour. Elles viennent s'asseoir.) Rocky ta mère t'attends.( elles sont un peu surprise parce que je demande pas d'explication.)

- Flynn

- Sa me regarde pas Cece. Alors t'inquiète pas.

- Je..( Rocky essaye de parler.)

- En faite Rocky, j'ai dit à ta mère que je t'avais pas vu alors ne prononce pas mon nom.

- Oui t'inquiète.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle était en colère contre toi.

- Oui, elle ne veux pas comprendre notre relation.

- Cece notre mère sait.

- Oui, je crois qu'elle accepte d'une certaine façon.

- Je vois et c'est quand que tu allais me le dire.

- Je sais pas.

- La je suis en colère contre toi, vraiment bravo Cece.( je les laissent tout seul, c'est vrai je suis en colère contre elle. Je claque ma porte et je le ferme à clé, j'étais tellement fatiguer que je me suis rendormit. Un coup sur ma porte ma réveillé, je me lève et je vais ouvrir et sans surprise Cece était devant moi, elle rentra sans que je la autorise. Elle s'assoit sur mon lit, je ferme la porte et je grogne, je vais à côté d'elle.)

- Je suis désolé Flynn, je pensais que tu...

- Que je quoi, que je suis pas capable de comprendre. C'est ça. Je suis plus un gamin, ( elle sourit, bon c'est vrai quoi j'ai 9 ans mais il ne faut pas me prendre pour un idiot qu'au même.)

- Je sais mais c'est pas de ton âge.

- Cece je te signale que je sais beaucoup chose sur la vie que toi...ne fait pas cette tête tu sais que ce vrai.

- J'admets que tu as raison sur un point mais ces mes histoires.

- Je sais mais tu sais que je peux comprendre mieux que ma mère et comment elle était en colère se matin.

- Ah bon

- Elle faisait semblant d'apparaître calme mais elle n'a pas réussit.

- Dis moi tout ce que tu en pense de ma relation avec Rocky.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais vivre avec le changement. Tu saura toujours ma grande sœur et je t'aime. Je peux pas dire plus.

- Merci, je voulais tellement que maman pense ça.

- Désolé mais il faut la convaincre que votre amour est pur.

- Tiens tu deviens romantique.

- A ton avis, parfois je suis seul je lis des livres, parfois j'écris.

- Tu veux me montrais.

- Non, un jour peut être. Et pour maman, elle va accepter comme celle de la maman de Rocky.

- J'espère, j'adore ton optimisme. Passant à toi, est-ce que tu aime quelqu'un. ( Je rougis lorsqu'elle prononce ses phrases et elle me regarde avec un sourire.) Je crois que j'ai tapé dans le mil.

- C'est pas vrai, ( oh je commence à ressembler à un gamin).

- Oh mon petit frère est amoureux.

- Pas du tout.

- HA haha, j'ai hâte de voir ce qui.

- Même pas en rêve.

- Ah alors tu admets que tu as quelqu'un, ( Et voilà elle vient de me piéger.)

- Pas vraiment, c'est compliqué.

- Plus que nous.

- Hélas oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas envie de parler maintenant.

- Dis moi Flynn. Est-ce qu'au moins la personne ne te fais pas souffrir.

- Je sais même pas quoi penser de notre relation. J'ai peur lorsque maman va l'apprendre, je crois qu'elle me laissera plus ici.

- Alors c'est plus grave, ( Elle vient et me prend dans ses bras et me console), Je serai toujours la pour toi.

-Je sais merci.

FIN

CHAPITRE 3: Rupture de temps


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 3: Rupture de temps

Le mois vient de passer, depuis la conversation que j'ai eu avec ma sœur. Je me sens plus léger. Parler de leur relation était devenu tabous maintenant dans la famille. Ma mère commençait petit à petit à accepter mais au lycée c'était pire. Tout le monde leur faisaient des blagues, les insultaient. Les personnes qui ont compris leur relation c'était des personnes inattendu comme Tinka et Gunther. Maintenant je crois qu'ils sont les meilleurs amies du monde. Alors que ma relation, je peux même pas mettre un nom sur ça : on est au point mord depuis l'accident chez ses parents comme il m'a dit, il ne veux plus me voir de peur de faire souffrir nos familles mais est-ce qu'il pense à moi ? Je souffre tous les jours, je pensais pas que c'était si douloureux d'aimer quelqu'un. Maintenant je passe toute mes journées après l'école à écrire sur ma souffrance, sur nous d'eux. Un jour tu vas me le payer Ty, un jour. Moi qui pensais que ce jour chez lui était important pour nous deux, comme un naufrage pour notre amour. Aujourd'hui, je lui en veux de m'avoir fait espérer comment-a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Je rentre chez moi, je dis même plus bonjour de toute façon sa serre à rien. Je vais dans ma chambre, je balance mes affaires et je commence à écrire :

« On passe notre temps à souffrir

C'est une vague de rire

Je me sens vide sans toi

Depuis ce mois je me sens seul

Ton baisé à réveiller mon désir

Ton corps à réveiller ma passion

Ton sourire à réveiller mon cœur

Pourquoi alors je souffre de cette amour

Tu es entrain de détruire mon cœur

Lorsque tu me verra, je serai en miette

L'éclat de mon rire s'évanouira

Laissant que le désespoir de t'avoir perdu

J'ai mal, j'ai espère

La flamme qui est en moi me brûle de cette passion

Je sais que je t'ai perdu

Petit à petit mon cœur se brise en laissant que du noir. »

Et voilà je viens de terminer, je sens un peu mieux mais pas assez pour l'oublier. Moi qui pensais qu'il m'aimai, j'étais bien naïf. Et de toute façon, je crois pas que nos familles accepterons notre relation, alors que ma sœur et Rocky on dû mal à les faire accepter. Alors imaginer nous, je crois que je suis bon pour un voyage loin de lui et j'en suis sûr que je serai chez mon père. Même si je suis en colère, je peux pas l'en vouloir parce qu'il à tout à fait raison à notre propos et je me rappelle encore des ses mots, mon dieu ce que ça fait mal.

FLASBACK

J'étais entrain d'écrire quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, j'allais crié pour que je ouvre comme d'habitude mais je me suis arrêté en pensant qu'elles ne sont pas à la maison alors j'ouvre la porte et la mon cœur c'était arrêter. Je lui offre un sourire et je le laisse passer mais je sens qu'il est contrarié. Il va s'asseoir sur le canapé, et je le rejoins. Je pensais qu'il allait prendre sont temps pour chercher les bons mots mais il est allé directe et ça ma blesse:

- Écoute Flynn, je crois que j'ai fais la pire erreur de ma vie.

- De quoi tu parles Ty.

- De t'avoir embrasse, ( même si je suis blesse, je continu)

- Pourtant tu as bien aimer m'embrasse.

- C'est pas la question, je ne pourrais pas et je n'aurais jamais le droit de toucher.

- Pourquoi?( la j'avais juste une envie c'était de fuir d'ici et aller me cacher sous ma couette)

- Tu as 9 ans, j'ai 14 ans. Se baiser ne devait jamais se passer et ne devait rien dire. J'ai envie d'une relation, ce serait pas avec toi mais avec quelqu'un de mon âge. Je suis désole si je te fais espéré mais c'est la vérité. Tu as le temps de grandir, de voir d'autre monde et de m'oublier.

- Mais je veux pas moi. Et comment peut tu dire ça ?

- Flynn, ne rend pas les choses plus difficile.

- M..m..mais je t'en p...pris me l..laisse pas, ( je renifle, bon sans je veux pas qu'il me laisse sans avoir rien commencer. Mes larmes commencent à couler comme une cascade, il vient près de moi et l'élancer. J'avais juste qu'une envie c'était de disparaître, je commençais à le frapper encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement. Lorsqu'il a vu que j'étais calmer, il ma lâche.

- Je suis désolé Flynn,( il pose une dernière fois ses lèvres sur moi et s'en va. Pourquoi il a le droit de me quitter et le droit de m'embrasser et moi dans tout sa, j'ai droit à quoi moi.)

Fin du flash-back

Je me rendorme sur cette penser, demain il y aura beaucoup de chose, je vais voir les filles danser, il sera là. Sur ses bonnes résolution, je m'endorme vers un monde onirique.

FIN

CHAPITRE4: Duo de danse


	5. Chapter 5

J'espère que vous allez aimer mon nouvelle chapitre. Attention femslash. De toute façon vous aller voir écrire. Bonne lecture^^

CHAPITRE 4 : Duo de danse

POV CECE

Désirée conduisant plus vite, nous fûmes au centre ville avant trois heures. Cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas sortie entre filles, et l'atmosphère à la maison me peser. Nous écoutâmes du rock tandis que Léa jacassait sur les garçon de notre groupe, personnellement ça m'intéresse pas. Je remercie dieu d'avoir encore des amies que nous soutiennes moi et Rocky. Et j'étais fort impressionné par Tinka et Gunther. Maintenant je sais qu'il faut pas jugé les gens à leur apparence. Ils étaient devenues précieux pour nous. Son dîner avec Enzo s'était bien déroulé, et elle espérait franchir l'étape du premier baiser le samedi soir. Je dissimulai un sourire. Kim était contente de nous accompagner, aujourd'hui on devait acheter des vêtements pour le bal de ce soir pour Shake it up Chicago pour notre show. C'était la seule à l'école à nous défendre et ainsi que Tina et Deuce à part ça personne d'autre, j'étais déçu. Elle aussi me faisait des confidence alors que Tinka pensait que Kim était amoureuse de Eros, elle se trompait. Elle m'avait juste dit que Eros ne l'intéressait pas. Désirée tenta de la confesser sur son type d'homme, mais j'ai détourné vite la conversation sur les robes, par solidarité avec Kim. Celle-ci me remercia d'un coup d'œil. On est arrivé au centre ville, c'était un jolis endroit, Mes amies n'avaient pas l'intention de perdre leur temps que Désirée mit directement le cap sur des grands magasin du centre. Ma mission c'était de trouver 2 tenue de bal pour moi et pour ma belle qui n'avait pas pu venir avec nous.

- Ne me dis pas que Rocky n'est pas venu à cause de toi, (s'exclama Désirée, dubitative au moment où nous franchissions les portes du magasin.)

- Crois moi mais cette fois je suis pour rien, (tentai-je de la persuader, peu désireuse de lui avouer les conflits qu'on a en se moment. Je sais que les amies sont faits pour ça mais j'ai juste pas envie.)

- Pourquoi tu mens?

- Désirée j'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant et les autres nous attendent.

- Laisse moi rire, ils nous on oublié, ils sont déjà entrain de chercher leur tenu,( Nous arpentions les rayons à la recherche des vêtements. Je change de sujet avant qu'elle ne continue. Et Kim est venu vers nous.)

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On se dépêche sinon on perd du temps pour l'émission.

- Oui c'est vrai, bon on continue, ( Dis-je en même temps que Désirée. J'ai déjà trouvée les robes de ce soir alors je m'assis sur une chaise basse, à côté du triple miroir en pied et j'attends. Désirée choisit une robe bleu électrique à franges qui arrivait aux genoux et Kim une robe rose pâle. Celui de Rocky était presque pareille au mien à quelques détailles. Ma robe était rouge écarlate avec une touche de noir sur les bord alors que ma oh Bella, un surnom que j'adore l'appelé avait une robe noir classique sans bretelles avec une touche de brillance. Ce soir je veux que les gens la regarde et pas aux autres. Puis vint le tour des chaussures et des accessoires. On a choisit puis on est rentré à la voiture. Désirée démarre et puis on s'en va. J'ai mis de la musique et on a commençait à chanter. )

- Dis moi tu ne trouve pas que le frère de Rocky est bizarre en ce moment, ( demande Kim).

- Et toi par hasard tu ne serai pas amoureuse de lui, ( dit Désirée. Kim rougit un peu, elle est mal à l'aise. Cette fois ci, j'ai pas envie de interrompre, moi aussi j'ai envie de connaître ces sentiment envers mon beau frère?)

- Alors dit nous, Kim, ( j'ajoute un peu mon grain de sel)

- Arrêtais je l'aime pas.

- Ah bon mais ton cœur dit autre chose, ( Dit Désirée en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.)

- Allé dit nous, on est entre fille, ( dis-je, je voulais vraiment savoir.)

- D'accord mais promette moi de ne jamais dire rien à personne.

- Oui, ( on a tous les deux dit ensemble.)

- C'est vrai qu'il me plaît bien, même beaucoup.

- C'était pas si difficile de avoué, ( dis-je)

- Parle pour toi. Toi tu as Rocky et Léa à Enzo, Désirée à Fabien et moi dans tout ça

- Eh. ? (Dit Désirée.)

- Je suis désolée Désirée mais c'est vrai.

- Bon c'est vrai mais maintenant on va t'aider à conquérir Ty.

- Oh non.

- Bien sûre que si, ( dis-je, Désirée s'arrête au bas de la porte et je leur dit au revoir mais en laissant un sous entendu que je vais parler de Kim avec mon beau frère. La pauvre, elle rougit. Je rentre chez moi et je trouve mon petit frère entrain de pleuré. Je laisse tombée mes sacs et je le rejoint, je le prends dans mes bras. Le pauvre ceux yeux était rouges tant d'avoir pleurait. J'essaye au mieux de le consoler sans savoir la raison pourquoi il pleure et je sais qu'il n'a pas envie de me le dire mais j'essaye qu'au même.)

- Flynn dis moi ce qui t'arrive.

- Rien, t'inquiète pas, c'est juste...rien, ( Je m'en doutais mais je me demande si ce n'est pas au cause de la conversation qu'on a eu quelques jours.)

- Flynn dis moi...eh,( J'ai pas pu continue qu'il c'était enfui dans sa chambre, je soupire. J'espère que aller à Shake It Up Chicago va lui changer les idées. Maintenant je vais rendre les affaires à ma Rocky, j'espère que je vas pas rencontré sa mère.)

FIN POV

Aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial, je devais accompagner Cece pour aller à Shake it up Chicago. C'était l'anniversaire de Dorian un de ses amies mais surtout un bal dansant, c'était juste super. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais triste, j'ai pas pu contrôler mes larmes. Je me suis pas rendu compte de ma sœur qui ouvrait la porte, je l'ai juste sentis ses bras m'entourer. Je sais qu'elle allait encore me poser plus de question et je me suis enfui dans ma chambre. J'ai essaye de me calmer un peu avant de me préparé. On s'était donnée rendez vous avec tout le monde sur le plateau. On est arrivée un peu en retard car la belle voulait être jolis pour sa dulcinée. Waouh je deviens romantique, qui le cru, pas moi. La première personne que je vois c'est lui toujours beau et son sourire charmeur, son regard s'arrête sur moi, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise et lorsque je vois que son regard n'est plus sur moi mais sur une fille, je sens mon cœur se serre. C'était un des amies de ma sœur, elle s'appelle Kim. Je leur regarde, ils sont vraiment bien ensemble. Ty rigole peut être à cause d'une de ses blagues. J'essaye d'évité de les regarder mais c'était impossible. J'ai l'impression que la conversation qu'on a eu prend tout son sens maintenant. Même si on c'était évité deux jour, je ne supporte pas qu'il s'approche d'une autre mais il m'a bien fait de le comprendre. Je suis trop jeune pour lui. Je regarde un peu partout pour les oublié, je vois que tout le monde est content. Je suis un peu fatiguer, j'ai pas l'habitude de souffrir jusqu'à l'épuisement et puis je vais vers Cece, je la dis que je rentre, mais comme elle ne voulait pas que je rentre tout seul chez nous, elle demande à Deuce de l'accompagner mais j'ai pas compris pourquoi elle n'a pas demandé à Ty. Même si j'adore Deuce , je veux que Ty reste loin de cette fille juste pour ce soir, je veux pas alors je décide contre le gré de ma sœur de aller chercher Ty. Il n'était pas content mais je m'en fiché. A Cours d'argument, il accepte de venir avec nous. J'ai vu que Kim n'était pas contente tant-pis Deuce ma accompagner aussi. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde sauf à elle, je crois qu'elle m'aime pas. Il faut pas voler l'homme d'un Jones. Même si je n'ai que 9 ans, il faut pas me sous-estimé.

POV Cece

Mon petit frère vient de partir mais j'ai pas trop compris la réaction envers Kim, je regarde Rocky qui était entrain de parler avec des amies et je leur rejoint. Kim fait une tête, elle a l'air malheureuse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C'est à cause de ton petit frère, il est venu nous interrompre.

- Je sais, je suis désolé mais c'est mon petit frère et il adore Ty.

- Un peu trop à mon avis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?

- Oh rien,

- T'es sûr, tu sais tu peut être mon amie mais je t'interdit d'avoir des pensées comme ça de mon petit frère.

- Je suis désolé, j'admets que je suis un peu jalouse mais son comportement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a son comportement ?

- Je sais pas...jaloux.

- De quoi ?

- De moi.

- Tu rigole, dis moi.

- Oui, t'inquiète, ( elle rigole mais je sais qu'elle pense ce qu'elle vient de dire. J'ai même pas envie de penser à des choses farfelue sur mon petit frère et mon beau frère. Elle est juste jalouse c'est tout et d'un gamin.) Bon je crois que je vais te laisser, l'émission c'est terminer. Et encore désoler.

- C'est rien mais fait très attention à ce que tu pense. Si ma mère l'apprend et que c'est juste un rumeur mon petit frère va avoir vraiment des ennuie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma mère n'accepte pas ma relation avec Rocky, mais si elle apprend que Flynn à quelqu'un et qu'il est gay, elle le renvoie chez papa. C'est juste une hypothèse. A cause de ta bêtise, j'imagine mon petit frère avec Ty.

- Sorry, et si c'était vrai. Répond s'il te plaît !

- Je sais pas...je ne serai pas d'accord avec cette relation. Bon je te laisse, je vais rejoindre Rocky.

- Oh oui, t'as belle Rocky. Et profite bien, ( elle me dit sournoisement en me regardant avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire et la j'ai compris. Elle m'a fait même oublié notre conversation étranger. Je rejoins ma OH BELLA et on dit au revoir à tout le monde. Durant notre trajet on parle pas beaucoup. Puis on arrive dans ma maison, j'ouvre la porte tout le monde est endormit puisque il y a un silence de mort. On va dans ma chambre, notre chambre maintenant que j'adore dire. Elle s'assoit et je vient l'embrasser, c'était tellement bon je continue puis on passe à l'étape supérieur.

LEMON FEMSLASH

J'en l'enlève sa robe, délicatement, j'attrape son débardeur et commence à le soulever, mes mains s'approche de sa poitrine et frôlent le bout de ses seins. Son souffle s'accélère mais je continue. Je lui fais lever les bras et lui enlève complètement son haut.  
Elle a un magnifique soutien-gorge blanc, j'ai tellement envie de poser mes mains dessus mais je me contrôle.

Je commence à lui retirer sa ceinture, quand je sens qu'elle a un vertige, je la force à se reculer pour qu'elle s'appuie au mur.  
Un bouton, deux et trois et enfin le dernier et je descends son leggings , je me mets à genou devant elle, et fait glisser ses bas l'un après l'autre en lui caressant les jambes.  
Je redresse la tête et me retrouve devant sa culotte en dentelle blanche. Je caresse ses seins, ses fesses, son ventre. Je suis devenue folle. Ses mains en font autant sur moi. Je me laisse faire en étant excitée au possible, plus qu'avec un garçon. C'est bon ses caresses entre filles, j'en veux encore. Puis je reprend les reines Mon dos est contre elle, mes mains sont sur elle, descendent vers les seins, les enveloppent en les caressant. Je me tourne à peine pour prendre ses tétons dans ma bouche. Ils sont dur, comme je n'en ai peu connus. Ma main droite descend vers sa chatte. Elle est toujours mouillée. Je glisse deux doigts dans son intimité. Ils sont bien accueillis. Rocky cherche aussi la mienne. Je la lui donne volontiers. C'est qu'elle sait bien branler. Je me laisse faire en jouissant dans sa main. Je demande à mon amante de se mettre à quatre patte j'ai une vu improbable. Je pousse en elle un seul doigt qui entre facilement. Le va et vient commence avec son aide. Rocky commence à entrer un doigt , puis deux vers mon anus. Je jouis grâce à ma main, grâce à ses doigts. Son anus se referme sur mes doigts ; elle aussi jouit. On tombe tous les deux de fatiguer, on espère qu'on a pas réveiller tout le monde, on s'endorme ainsi.

FIN LEMON

POV normal

Je sais pas ce qui m'as apprit sur le moment mais j'ai réussit à enlever Ty des griffes de Kim. Durant tout le trajet, il ne disait rien, je savais qu'il était en colère contre moi, et ses yeux ne mentaient pas. On est arrivé en bas de chez nous, il a juste dit à Deuce que de là on pouvait monter tout seul. On lui a dit au revoir et on a commencé à monter. J'étais un peu énervé, il ne disait rien arrivé chez moi, il me prend par les bras et me plaque au mur. Bon sans de dieu j'aurais des bleus le lendemain.

- Tu m'énerves Flynn. Je sais pas quoi faire avec toi. Je te dis cent fois que je veux pas être avec toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

- Je te demande pardon, sur le coup j'avais pas réfléchit.

- Je te signale que je veux plus de toi, ( il est tellement en colère que mes bras me brûler dans ses mains. Il s'approche de moi, je fermes les yeux.), Tu n'as même pas le courage de me regardais dans les yeux. Flynn, je t'aimes bien mais pas plus, il faut que tu m'oublie. Tu n'es qu'un gamin immature et irresponsable.

- C'est même pas vrai, ( dis-je au bord des larmes.)

- Laisses moi rire, ton comportement en dit long. Je vais te le répéter je t'aime pas, tu ne saura jamais à moi.

- Ne dit pas ça, je t'en pris, ( je commence à pleurer. Je ne veux pas entendre ça, il me fait trop souffrir.), Lâche moi, j'ai compris va chercher ta chienne, ( j'attendais pas à ça, il me donne une gifler, c'était tellement puissant que je tombe au sol. Il essaye de m'aider, je gifles sa main. Je veux plus qu'il me touche. )

- Je suis désolé Flynn, je voulais pas faire ça, je suis désolé. Laisse moi t'aider. ( je le laisse faire, j'étais tellement sonné et puis je pouvais pas l'en vouloir c'était de ma faute aussi. Sans attendre, il me prend dans ses bras, c'était tellement agréable. ), J'aime pas t'entendre dire ces mots, ( je fais oui de la tête, il me caresse les joues, je me sens bien.), je suis désolé si je te fais souffrir mais nous deux c'est impossible. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, ( mais mon cœur refusé de le laisser. Il sonne à la porte personne ne vient ouvrir, génial ma mère n'est pas là. Il m'invite chez lui, cette conversation qu'on a eu, on la vite oublié. Je dors avec lui dans le même lit, même si c'est pour cette nuit, je suis content. Il me dit bonne nuit et on s'endorme. Je me réveille vers 8 h, je regarde un peu partout mais je connais pas ma chambre, je regarde à côté et je vois Ty entrain de dormir et la tout me reviens de la nuit passer, notre conversation. Je le regarde dormir, ce qu'il est beau lorsqu'il dort. Je me lève pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il bouge un peu, est-ce que je vais oser ? Bien sur je pose mes lèvres sur ses lèvres, je commence à l'embrasser sans que je le vois venir, il me basculer sur le lit, maintenant c'est lui qui est au dessous de moi à califourchon. Il me sourit et m'embrasse en retour alors là je sais plus quoi penser, est-ce qu'il joue avec moi ? Hier, il a été très clair à ce propos. Mais j'oublie vite ces pensées puisque je l'ai en ce moment tout va bien. Quelques minutes plus tard on vient de la salle de bain, on a rien fait de spéciale les perverse et pervers. On c'est mit d'accord qu'on pouvait essayer d'être ensemble mais qu'on devait faire attention.)

- Mon dieu Flynn !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ta joue est elle toute rouge et tes bras, mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé.

- C'est rien t'en fais pas.

- Comment tu vas expliqué ça à ta mère.

- Que je me suis cogner, c'est tout.

- Je suis désolé, ( pour se pardonner, il vient m'embrasser. On sort de sa chambre, on fait attention à ne pas attiré l'attention de Mme Marcie Blue pour ne pas être remarque. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et m'embrasse, je lui dit au revoir et je sors. Je me gâches lorsque je vois quelqu'un sortir de la maison. Je m'avance un peu pour voir c'était qui, c'était juste ma mère qui sortait pour aller travailler. Elle laisse la porte ouverte, j'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre et j'ai fermé la porte sans faire du bruit. Je me sens un peu coupable mais je déchante vite lorsque je vois mon visage dans le miroir. Il m'a pas vraiment manquer. Comment je caché ça ? Ma joue était toute rouge, j'essaye de le camoufler avec du fond teint d ma sœur, au moins sa me serre à quelque chose. Ma joue est toujours rouge mais pas choquant. Je reste encore quelques minutes dans ma chambre avant de sortir pour aller manger. Je trouve ma sœur et ma belle sœur entrain de manger. Je voudrais bien avoir leur âge. Je leur dit bonjour, Cece vient me servir, elle est de bonne humeur et j'en profites. Elles commencent à parler, j'avais pas envie de les écoutés mais le nom de Ty ma intéresse que j'ai écouté leur conversation.)

- Tu sais que Kim à le béguin pour ton frère.

- J'y crois pas, c'est vrai.

- Oui hier elle nous à dit, tu étais pas là.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

- Que elle était amoureuse de lui.

- Oh là j'ai hâte de le dire à Ty, ( je viens de laisse glisser mon verre qui éclate en mil morceau. Elles se retournent vers moi, je leur sourit.)

- C'est rien, il m'a juste glisser des mains, ( ma sœur me regarde un peu bizarrement mais je tiens pas compte, je vais ramasser les verres au sol et elles continuent de parler de Kim et de mon petit ami. Alors c'est à cause d'elles que Kim est sur Ty. Oh non je la laisserai pas s'approcher de lui. Je me blesse sur un bout des verres que j'avais pas fait attention, je pousse un tout petit cri que ma sœur était déjà là. Elle m'aide à soigner ma main, elle me mets un bandeau. J'ai plus envie d'écouter leur histoire, que je leur dit que je vais chez Rory. Avant de partir j'attends une chose très intéressante à propos de moi.)

- Ton frère en ce moment il est trop bizarre.

- Tu trouves !

- Oui, il est comme je dirai jaloux.

- Pourquoi?

- Oh rien juste une impression, ( Je sais pas pourquoi mais les ennuie vont vite commencer.

FIN

CHAPITRE 5: Ma première fois

Maintenant je vais poster les chapitres chaque semaine, un jeudi.


	6. Chapter 6

Bon ça sera l'avant dernier chapitre car je partirai en vacances, c'est à dire que l'autre jeudi je posterrai encore un. Je reviendrai le 24 Aout. Ah oui j'allai oublié, mon histoire est fini donc il y a en tout 12 chapitres.

Merci et à bientôt

CHAPITRE 5: Ma première fois

Je sors de chez moi pour aller chez Rory car sa faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu. Durant le trajet, je pensais à ce que Ty m'avait dit. Je devais convaincre Rory, que je dormirai chez lui. Il devait mentir que cette nuit je voulais dormir dans sa maison. Sa va être délicat mais je crois qu'il acceptera, je pense. J'arrive chez lui, je sonne à la porte, j'attends quelques minutes avant que Rory ne vient ouvrir la porte, je le salue et il me laisse entrer. Il m'avait dit que ses parents étaient en voyager, c'était une cousine qui aller la garder. Je m'assois sur le sofa et je l'attends. Il vient avec deux verre remplit de jus de fruit et des biscuit. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, l'étape deux de mon jeu commence :

- Eh, Rory je...

- Quoi ? Dis-moi, ( aller Flynn courage.)

- Je me demandais si tu pouvais embobiner ma mère, pour qu'elle me laisse sortir.

- Comment ? ( je sais que tu adore les défie et j'en joue.)

- Elle va appeler ici pour confirmer que je dormirai ici alors tu dois dire qu'elle a appelé trop que votre fils dort.

- Je vois..

- Mais il y a un problème.

- Laquelle ?

- Et si c'était ta cousine que décroche !

- T'inquiète pas je l'expliquerai ce qu'elle doit faire.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi, tu veux sortir.

- C'est que j'ai quelqu'un a voir.

- J'espère qu'il est digne de confiance sinon ta mère me tuerai si elle apprend que tu as disparus.

- Arrête de voir les problème où il y a pas. Calme toi, c'est une personne digne de confiance.

- Tu me racontera dit.

- Oui t'inquiète mais il faut me promettre de ne dire à personne sinon je suis mort. Et la personne pourrait prendre cher, ( il sourit, il vient vers moi et m'embrasser), ça va pas la tête.

- Arrête ton petit ami ne saura rien du tout.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Oh mon ami je te connais depuis longtemps que je me demande si je t'ai pas fait, (on se regarde tous les deux et on commence à rigoler.)

- Haha si ma mère attendait ça, je voudrais bien voir sa tête.

- Moi aussi.

- Tant qu'on y est, tu pense que je suis bête. Je te vu comment tu regardais Deuce.

- N'importe quoi, il est avec Tina.

- Haha, regarde tu es tout rouge maintenant. Il avait dormit ici car je me rappelles de ces vêtements, non. Aller dis moi la vérité.

- C'est vrai mais n'imagine pas des choses louche.

- Haha, t'inquiète haha

- Arrête de rigolé et va trouvé Ty.

- Haha eh, j'ai même pas envie de savoir comment tu sais ?

- Je sais oui, ( je lui dit au revoir à mon ami, j'étais plus détendu, j'étais un peu nerveux pour ce soir. Je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai joué beaucoup, j'écrivais aussi jusqu'à l'heure de partir. J'avais dit à ma mère que j'allais dormir chez Rory, elle m'a accompagner jusqu'à chez lui. Elle pensait que je lui mentais. Elle devient paranoïaque ma mamie. Je laisse ma mère partir, je reste quelques minutes avant que la sonnette ne retentit. J'ai dit au revoir à Rory et je suis descendu, Ty m'attendait en bas. Lorsque je l'ai vu, je lui est sautais dessous. )

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Flynn, (il m'embrasse sur les lèvres, je le laisse faire puis on se sépare. On commence à marcher, je connaissais pas ses endroit.)

- Ty où on va ?

- Dans un hôtel.

- Tu as quoi !

- Je voudrais que ta première fois soi inoubliable, ( je commence à rougir, je sais pas si c'était de plaisir ou de gène. Il me tiens la main mais arrivé dans l'hôtel, il lâche ma main. Il va prendre les clés de la chambre, puis on s'en va. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait tout organiser. C'est vrai que c'était loin de chez nous, personne nous ne connaissait. On monte jusqu'à l'étage 26, l'ascenseur s'ouvre, On part vers notre chambre d'hôtel, je suis un peu nerveux. Je crois qu'il sait rendu compte.)

- Flynn on peut tout arrêtait maintenant.

- Je veux pas, ( pour l'en dissuadait je l'embrasser. Il parcourt sa main au long de mon corps, je gémis. Il s'arrête et ouvre la porte. Je suis resté ébahit devant tant de beauté de cette chambre. )

- Comment tu as pu payer ça ?

- Pour ton âge, tu pose trop de question.

- Je sais alors...

- Quelqu'un me devait un service.

- D'accord

Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait en premier.

- Manger ?

- Flynn

- Mais j'ai faim.

- Haha, d'accord mon chérit

- Redit le

- Quoi ?

- Ce mot

- Chérit

- Oui, j'adore lorsque tu m'appelle comme ça.

- Je vois ça ( il commence à m'embrasser lorsque quelqu'un sonne, il me demande d'aller prendre une douche ce que je fais, il vient me rejoindre.)

- C'était qui?

- Le personnel qui nous amène de la nourriture.

- Super, ( il se penche pour m'embrasser. Mon cœur fait un bond et le désir s'insinue au creux de mon ventre. La baignoire en forme de cœur est en pierre blanche. Ty se penche pour ouvrir le robinet et verser une huile de bain qui embaume le jasmin. Il se redresse, retire son tee-shirt et laisse tomber par terre. Je reste à l'entré de la salle de bain, bras croisés, admirant mon homme.

- Justin Flynn Jones, ( c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par tout mon nom. Il tend la main. Je m'avance pour la prendre et il me fait singer d'entrer dans la baignoire, toujours vêtu de ma chemise. L'eau est agréablement brûlante. Ty m'observe attentivement. Il attrape le bas de ma chemise, me retire et la jette par terre, puis recule pour me contempler. _Je suis nu devant lui_. Je vire au cramoisi et regarde mes mains jointes au bas de mon ventre. J'ai désespérément envie de disparaître sous la mousse.)

- Hé!( je lève les yeux. Il se penche la tête sur mon épaule.), Flynn, tu es très beau. Ne baisse pas la tête comme si tu avais honte de ton corps. Au contraire, tu peux en être fière, et c'est un véritable plaisir de te regarder. (Il m'attrape le menton et me renverse la tête en arrière pour que je le regard dans les yeux. Les siens sont doux, chaleureux, brûlants. Il est tellement proche. Je pourrais le toucher rien qu'en tendant la main. )

- Tu viens, (dis-je)

- Pourquoi pas ?, ( il se retire son pantalon et entre dans la baignoire à son tour. S'installant derrière moi, il m'attire contre sa poitrine, allonge ses jambes sur les miens, passe le pied par dessous mes chevilles et écarte brusquement. Je pousse un petit cri de surprise. Le nez dans mes cheveux, il inspire profondément. Il prend le flacon de gel de douche, en verse un peu dans sa paume, se frotte les mains pour le faire mousser, et commence à me masser le cou et les épaules de ses longs doigts. C'est trop bon.), ça te plaît ?

- Mmm, ( il passe de mon cou à mes bras, puis ses mains glissent vers mes mamelons et les malaxant doucement. Je me cambre instinctivement pour les pousser vers ses mains. Il ne s'y attarde pas et fait glisser ses mains vers mon ventre. Ma respiration s'accélère, mon cœur s'affole. Son érection durcit contre mes fesses. C'est tellement excitant de penser que c'est mon corps qui lui fait cet effet là. Il s'arrête pour versé du gel dans ses mains, il tend les bras pour me laver entre les jambes. Je retiens mon souffle, ses doigts stimulent mon sexe, c'est divin, et mes hanches se mettent à se mouvoir tout seul à leur propre rythme pour aller à la rencontre de sa main. J'avais la tête renversé, yeux exorbités, bouche ouverte, je gémis. La pression monte lentement en moi..._oh mon dieu, c'est divin ce que Ty me fait_. )

- Vas-y bébé, ( me souffle Ty à l'oreille en m'effleurant le lobe de ses dents. Ses jambes me plaquent les miens contre la parois de la baignoire, pour ouvrir plus facilement l'accès à mon sexe. Mon corps se raidit et j'éjacule. Je suis épuisé, vidé. Il penche ma tête en arrière, et m'embrasse.) tu es incroyable ma petite femme.

- Quoi ?, répète ce que tu viens te dire, ( je pensais pas parler après un orgasme ce serait si difficile.)

- Tu n'aimes pas.

- Bien sure que j'aime, c'est juste nouveau pour moi. Et en un sens j'adore, c'est excitant.

- Tu as vu, je pense que je vais continuer à t'appeler comme ça, ( il m'embrasse encore, j'ai dû mal à reprendre mon souffle, je sens quelque chose contre mes fesses, c'est son érection.), tu n'es pas obliger de me rendre service.

- Bien sur que si, ( je me tourne vers lui et je l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Il laisse ma langue entrer dans sa bouche et une dans sexuelle avec sa langue commence. Je m'arrête.)

- Où tu as appris ça ?

- Haha, maintenant juste l'envie.

- Tu es plein de surprise Flynn Jones.

- Je sais, haha, ( je lui souris en versant un peu de gel dans ma main, que je fais mousser entre mes paumes sans le quitter du regard, je me penche pour le prendre en main. Il ferme les yeux un instant, je serre. Il pose sa main sur le mien)

- Comme ça, ( chuchote-il, c'est vrai que je connais pas beaucoup de chose sur le sexe. Je suis qu'un apprentis, il fait glisser sa main de haut en bas en m'agrippant fermement les doigts. Il baisse les paupières et s'arrête un instant de respirer. Quand il les rouvre, son regard gris est en fusion.), c'est ça bébé.( il me laisse continuer seul et ferme les yeux tandis que je fais glisser ma main sur son sexe. Quand ses hanches basculent vers moi, d'instinct, je resserre les doigts, ce qui lui arrache un petit gémissement. Je me penche vers lui pendant qu'il a les yeux fermés, je l'entoure de mes lèvres et je suce timidement, en faisant courir ma langue sur le bout de son sexe.)

- Ah mon dieu Flynn, tu es tellement bon en ça.( ses yeux s'écarquillent, je suce de plus belle. Il est à la fois dur et doux, il y a un goût salé.), putain, ( gémit-il en refermant les yeux. Je baisse la tête pour le prendre encore plus en profondément dans ma bouche. Il gémit encore, je fais tournoyer ma langue, il bascule ses hanches vers moi, ses yeux sont ouvert maintenant. Il serre les dents en remuant de nouveau des hanches, et je l'enfonce encore plus profondément dans ma bouche. J'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir mais tant que je lui faisait plaisir. IL m'attrape par les cheveux et se met à remuer vraiment.)

- Ah...bébé...c'est bon...tu es tellement bon...( je suce encore plus fort, en donnant des petits coups de langue à son gland. Je le prend dans ma bouche jusqu'à ce que je le sente dans ma gorge, je pouvais plus mais j'ai tenu bon. Puis je remonte, je lèche son sexe. Je pompe de plus en plus avidement en faisant tournoyer ma langue.), Flynn, je vais jouir , ( me prévient-il) arrête tout de suite, ( j'ai pas voulu , j'ai continué je pompe encore plus, ça le fait éjaculer et je sens un liquide chaud et salé me couler dans la gorge. J'avale rapidement, même si j'ai pas beaucoup aimer. Je me rassois pour l'observer avec un sourire. Il ouvre les yeux, il me regarde stupéfait et haletant)

- Je suis quoi pour Ty.

- Ma...

- Oui, ( le pauvre il avait plus de souffle.)

- Tu es ma petite femme à moi, ( je souris et je viens l'embrasser.) Tu es sur que tu l'as jamais fait.

- Oui, chérit j'en suis sur...

- ça va

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pas l'habitude, ( il vient vers moi et me chuchote.)

- Viens on va au lit, je veux te faire plaisir moi aussi, ( en sortant de la baignoire, Ty ceint les riens d'une serviette et m'en tend aussi une serviette. Je sors de la baignoire et prend la main qu'il me tend. Ma serviette est plus grande, il m'enveloppe dans la serviette, m'attire contre lui, m'embrasse en poussant sa langue dans ma bouche. Il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève, il me guide jusqu'au lit et me pose délicatement.

- Tu es près à passer l'étape supérieur.

- Oui, ( il m'attrape le menton pour exposer ma gorge et l'embrasse, la suçote, la mordille. Mon corps tremblait de désir. Mon corps est devenu sensible après la douche. J'ai tellement envie de le toucher, que je mets mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il vient m'embrasser puis il recommence son manège, il fait tournoyer son nez sur mon cou qui est très sensible, puis sa bouche parcours mon torse en mordillant délicatement et en embrassant mes tétons. Mes hanches commencent à bouger au rythme de sa bouche. Ty atteigne mon nombril, il y plonge sa langue en le tournoyant pour me faire cambre.

- Tu es tellement doux Flynn, ( son nez glisse à mon entre jambe, je sens son souffle chaud sur mon sexe, c'est tellement agréable. Il attrape délicatement le pied droit et la porte à sa bouche. Il embrasse tendrement chaque orteil, puis il glisse sa langue entre les doigts, je suis tellement sensible et chatouilleux que je me cambre spontanément. Il embrasse ma cheville, remonte jusqu'au genou en semant des baisers, il fait aussi le même parcours à la jambe gauche.

- Ty s'il te plaît, j'en peux plus.

- Attend encore quelques minutes mon amour, ( il poursuit son chemin vers ma cuisse, en écartant un peu plus les jambes, il fait la même chose à l'autre jambe. Maintenant il est entre mes jambes, j'ai peur ce qui va se passer mais j'ai confiance en lui. Je rougis de la tête au pied, sa langue commence à lécher mon sexe de haut en bas alors que ses mains maintiennent mes cuisses. Mon corps se cambre au contact de sa langue. Il le fait tournoyer encore et encore sans relâche, j'ai plus l'impression d'appartenir à ce monde, je suis comme qui dirait perdu dans un mon de plaisir. Mon corps n'en pouvait plus, je le supplie, incapable de me refuser quoique ce soit, il me laisse aller, perdu dans mes pensés l'orgasme s'empare de moi. Je hurle de bonheur, j'espère juste que les gens sur cette hôtel non pas entendu. Je reviens petit à petit dans la réalité. Mais il ma pas laisse le temps de reprendre qu'il commence à me préparer. Je gémis lorsque ses doigts rentrent dans mon anus, c'est tellement dur mais en même temps doux. Je sais pas si j'ai envie de souffrir mais le plaisir dans la douleur c'est le meilleur, et j'en sais quelque chose puisque je suis entrain de le vivre. Lorsque je lui dis que je suis prêt, il s'insinue en moi très lentement, et se met à bouger en donnant des coups doux pour m'habituer. Au début c'était douloureux mais avec le temps et son aide je commençais à éprouver du désir. Je lui demande d'accéléré. Ah... mon Dieu. C'est à la fois doux et dur en même temps. Il se met à bouger plus vite, plus fort, plus à fond. J'en pouvais plus et sa voix qui m'excite, elle était rauque, chaude et dur que je explose autour de son ventre et lui continua à me défoncer à coup de rein de plus en plus rapide. D'un dernier coup brutale de rein, il gémit en jouissant puis s'effondre sur moi de tout son poids. Je ramène me mains sur sa nuque et le serre contre moi.

- Ça va?( souffle-t-il)

- C'était génial, je...( il vient frotter son nez contre le mien.)

- Aller respire.

- C'est juste que tu m'écrase.

- Désolé, ( il se retire doucement de moi, ce qui m'arrange un gémissement et s'assit sur le lit pour jeter son préservatif usagé à la corbeille et vient me rejoindre dans le lit. Je l'embrasse avant de me rendormir sur des choses que mon petit ami vient de me faire découvrir. C'était juste une merveille, que j'aurais pas pu imaginer. Et de cela je lui appartiens corps et âme. Il me rejoint dans mon sommeil.

FIN

CHAPITRE 6: Le lendemain

Voila un extrait

POV TY

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai des bourdonnement dans la tête


End file.
